


"Not in front of my goats, you maniacs!"

by katychan666



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood Pact, M/M, Some fluff and humour in the end, Summer of 1899
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 07:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17137472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: They watched how two droplets of their blood slowly started lifting and slowly, but gradually they became one, both of them gasping again as the vial finally formed, slowly descending down into Albus’ palm, who hugged it with his hand, Gellert’s hand hugging his own and Albus closed his eyes again. The feeling was intense; they made the blood pact so that they could be together forever. In the heap of the moment, Albus attacked Gellert's lips and pinned him against the wall of the barn.But then Aberforth happens to walk in on them and isn't impressed to see what his poor goats were forced to watch!Cue: horrified Abe, embarrassed Al and very amused Gellert





	"Not in front of my goats, you maniacs!"

Albus' heart was beating fast as he cut across his palm with his wand, shuddering as he felt burning sensation, blood visible on the surface as the spell broke the skin. He looked over at Gellert, who now did the same and he bit his lower lip, heart ready to jump out of his chest as he slowly lifted his hand up, eyes locked with Gellert's. Gellert also wouldn’t look away as he slowly brought his hand closer to his, palm against the palm and Albus shuddered when he felt _it_ forming. The blood pact, the pact that would bound them together for good. Albus was overwhelmed by the feeling as the bond was forming.

Albus was feeling a rush of emotions that he realised weren’t his; he felt what Gellert felt at that moment. Love, admiration, affection; everything that he held for him in his heart and it was truly overwhelming for young Albus, their fingers slowly linking together as the bond was getting stronger and Albus slowly closed his eyes, allowing the sensation to overcome him completely, breathing fast and uneven, gasping as the bond was getting stronger. It was almost done, their hearts beating in unison. Even though Gellert tried to keep it together, in the end he gave in as Albus’ feelings overcame him completely.

Albus’ feelings for him took him by surprise, his eyes rolling back into his head and he let out a loud gasp, holding onto Albus’ hand tighter. He could feel Albus’ uncertainty when they first met, his internal struggle with admitting he had feelings for a boy and then finally acceptance. It was all thanks to Gellert; Albus was thankful that Gellert stepped into his life and made him happy; he helped him accept himself, making Albus happier than ever and that struck Gellert right into his core, gasping and by the time he opened his eyes, he realised that Albus had been already watching him for quite a while.

The bond was almost complete, Gellert held Albus’ hand in his palm and they watched how two droplets of their blood slowly started lifting and slowly, but gradually they became one, both of them gasping again as the vial finally formed, slowly descending down into Albus’ palm, who hugged it with his hand, Gellert’s hand hugging his own and Albus closed his eyes again. The feeling was intense; they made the blood pact so that they could be together forever. They made it official, Albus slowly parting his eyes as he saw Gellert struggling to breathe.

Gellert was stunning, his cheeks slightly tinted and Albus smiled softly. Gellert’s warm palm was still hugging his and Albus bit into his lower lip as he, himself, was still panting. His eyes fell onto Gellert’s lips, which were slightly parted, head slightly thrown forward and Albus felt a feeling deep within him. _Lust_. It was a new feeling for him for sure and usually he could control it. But not now, not when he could so clearly feel just how much Gellert wanted him in return as well.

Gellert felt a hand grabbing him by the back of his neck and pulling him closer, lips crushing together and he gasped, letting out a muffled sound of surprise, because he didn’t expect that. Albus pushing him against the wall, clumsily stumbling across the barn and before Gellert was allowed to say anything, Albus was kissing him again. Licking his lower lip, Gellert slowly parted his lips and moaned softly when he felt the other teen’s tongue slipping into warmth of his mouth, Gellert gasping as well and he cupped Albus’ face and kissed him hard again, spinning them around so that it was Gellert now that was pinning Albus against the wall.

“ _Ich liebe dich,_ ” whispered Gellert against Albus’ lips and the older wizard’s breath shook, swallowing thickly and he chased Gellert’s lips with his own. There was a little devious grin on his face when he pulled back just a little bit and Albus bit his lower lip, looking rather impatient; he was hungry for more kisses.

“Gellert,” stammered Albus and dragged his tongue over his lower lip. “I love you too,” he said and pulled back on purpose when Gellert wanted to kiss him again, just like he had done before to him and Gellert growled when he looked into Albus’ eyes and the older one forgot how to breathe for a split second, Gellert’s eyes dark and he pressed his lips together.

“ _Küss mich_ ,” ordered the younger one and Albus gave in, finally giving him what he wanted and he kissed him again. He was no match for Gellert when he gave him orders in German. Their lips moved together as one, Gellert applying more pressure to the kiss, deepening it once more and Albus let out a loud, startled moan when he felt Gellert’s teeth gently sinking into his lower lip.

“Gellert,” moaned Albus out and Gellert smiled.

“You’re mine,” said Gellert in a low voice and Albus felt chills going down his spine. The way Gellert said that… it was possessive, but in a good way and Albus allowed Gellert to take both of his hands and pin them against the wall with his own hands, holding them above Albus’ head, who was trying to get more kisses from Gellert.

“Yes, only yours,” said Albus and squeezed the vial in his hand. “Forever,” he whispered and swallowed dryly.

“ _Mein Schatz,_ ” purred Gellert and Albus’ heart leaped up to his throat and he leaned in to kiss his lover again, Gellert eventually letting go off his hands. “Al,” gasped Gellert against Albus’ lips and the older wizard’s body shook as he felt his knees buckling when Gellert kissed him again, putting more flame on that fire that was already burning deep within Albus and he kissed him back, wrapping his arms around Gellert’s neck. As he was in a hurry to get Albus closer, Gellert wrapped his arms around him, but he pulled too hard and they ended up on the floor, Gellert beneath Albus and they started laughing breathlessly. “Ouch,” whined Gellert. “You’re heavy,” he commented and Albus only kissed him again.

“Shh,” whispered Albus against Gellert’s lips and had the younger one only staring back at him, biting his lower lip and Albus smiled as he gently cupped Gellert’s face, his thumb gently caressing his cheek and he kissed him softly, making Gellert’s grin grow and Albus rested his forehead against Gellert’s. “You’re beautiful,” he murmured as he stared deep into the other’s eyes and Gellert grinned.

“You’re the beautiful one, Al,” said Gellert and then flipped them over, Albus finally surrendering as he felt Gellert’s lips going to his neck, softly gasping as he titled his head a bit to the side, fingers buried in Gellert’s golden locks, pulling on them, pushing Gellert closer and his smile was getting louder, a hand on his mouth as he didn’t want to be too loud. Gellert moved back up and kissed him hungrily again, Albus only moaning back happily and he wrapped his legs around Gellert’s hips, keeping the man he loved close, close to himself.

They were so lost in their own little world that they didn’t hear footsteps coming closer to the barn and the door suddenly opened. Gellert and Albus both jumped and looked up, eyes wide when they saw at the door a very disturbed-looking Aberforth. His face went red with anger and he marched inside, Albus quickly pushing Gellert off of himself, but he wouldn’t budge and he just started laughing.

“Gellert, get off,” hissed Albus.

“You two,” shrieked Aberforth and then shook his head. “In front of my goats?!” he then asked on top of his lungs and Albus looked around. Oh, he was right, there were goats inside. He hadn’t noticed as he was too busy with looking into Gellert’s eyes. “My poor, innocent goats,” he said and covered the youngest one’s eyes and then glared at Gellert. “Maniacs!”

“Sorry, Abe, we-”

“Sorry doesn’t cover it,” cut him off Aberforth and Gellert slowly climbed off of Albus, going on his legs and he was shaking with laughter. This was too funny for him to handle. “You think this is funny?!” asked Albus’ brother. “Thanks to you two, my goats will need years of therapy,” he said and then just hid his face into his palms.

“We didn’t mean-”

“Get out,” roared Aberforth and Albus felt his cheeks reddening, but Gellert looked rather unphased and unapologetic.

“Abe, take it easy,” said Gellert happily and it was at that pointed that Aberforth had it enough.

“Get out or I’ll hex you both,” he said and pulled out his wand. Gellert started laughing, because he knew that Albus’ brother was just trying to scare them. However, Albus had more common sense and before Gellert could get them in more trouble, he just dragged him out of the barn. As they ran out, both of them started snickering quietly as they could hear Aberforth trying to calm down his poor goats for having witnessed _that._

“I think it’s Abe who’ll need therapy not the goats, they didn’t mind the show,” commented Gellert and Albus covered his mouth.

“Shush,” said Albus, but he couldn’t deny another fit of laughter, because it was true. The look on Aberforth’s face was priceless and he just wrapped his arms around his stomach as he started laughing. “I told you,” he said as he was laughing. “That we’d need to make the blood pact somewhere else, not in the bloody barn,” said Albus then and shook his head.

“Well,” said Gellert and waggled his eyebrows. “How about if we go somewhere else and continue from where we left off?” he whispered into Albus’ ear and the older teen was quickly agreeing. That sounded like a marvellous plan!

“We better leave soon,” commented Albus when he saw his brother coming out of the barn.

“Oh yeah,” said Gellert and started laughing when he heard Aberforth’s cursing in the background.

“Take my hand,” said Albus, Gellert quickly taking it and they were gone, Apparating far away from Aberforth, who fell onto his knees and cursed as they were gone before he was able to get to them.

“Just let them come back,” grumbled Aberforth as he was walking back. “I’ll hex the hell out of Albus and I’ll strangle Grindelwald with my bare hands,” he said to himself. “My poor goats,” he then added before he disappeared inside of the house with a loud slam of the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading lol  
> Merry Christmas~~  
> felt like writing crack today for the ship. I hope y'all liked it xD


End file.
